Kamen Rider Fullmetal
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Edward Elric becomes Kamen Rider Fullmetal in order to save humanity from the Zomgor, and protect them from another "Deadly Tournament". Pairing is EdxWinry.


Hello, FanFiction and DeviantART! Nathan here, with a new story, this story is called _Kamen Rider Fullmetal_, where Edward Elric becomes a Kamen Rider meant to defeat and seal away monsters called the Zomgor because of an event called "The Deadly Tournament".

_100,000 years ago, monsters known as the Zomgor were in the midst of conflict. This battle came to be forever known as the Deadly Tournament. Until one came out on top, this monster was known as Tarakukage, but his victory was short lived, as a wizard sealed him away and banished him to the Netherworld. Now in the year 2014, the Zomgor are on the move with the Deadly Tournament again, and only one person can stop them, and that is the Fullmetal Alchemist._

(Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1: "Equivilant Exchange")

Alphonse-(narrating) _"Mankind knows that __in order __to __obtain __something, a__n object __of equal value must be lost. This is __alchemy's L__aw of Equivilant Exchange. __Me and my brother used to belive that was the true way of the world."_

(Cue Song: "Hot In The City" by Billy Idol)

(The Kamen Rider Fullmetal logo appears)

(**Stranger, stranger, stranger, stranger**) Edward and Alphonse are seen walking away from the burning remains of their childhood home, it shows Edward losing his right arm and left leg, and his little brother, Alphonse losing his entire body

(**It's hot here at night, lonely, black and quiet On a hot summer night**) Edward and Alphonse are seen now, Alphonse being a soul bound to a suit of armor and Edward having Automail prosthetics, he then sees Winry and blushes, he is then given the Transmutate Buckle and Beetle Card

(**Don't be afraid of the world we made On a hot summer night**) Edward then sees the Homonculi, as well as the other Zomgor, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Fullmetal, then there are Kamen Riders Catch, Guyver, Freeze, Steel, Zyu, Leonidas and Tiga lending him a hand)

(**Cause when a long-legged lovely walks by Yeah you can see the look in her eye Then you know that it's Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, tonight! Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, tonight!**) Edward then slashes down multiple grunts with Excalibur, and he does his Harpoon Rider Kick, and the Zomgor exploded.

Chapter 1: The Beetle Rider!

_**Edward's dream sequence!**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Shrieked Edward as he saw the clothes of his younger brother, Alphonse_

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, IT CAN'T BE! NO!" screamed Edward with tears in his eyes "HE'S GONE, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"_

"_Alphonse, no!" a suit of armor then fell to the ground, and Edward drew a seal with his own blood "Give him back...__You won't take him too. Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take my heart, ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! __HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" said Edward as he clapped his hands together, sacrificing his right arm to have Alphonse's soul affixed to a suit of armor_

"_Brother!" said Alphonse as he held Edward in his arms and Edward chuckled weakly._

"_Sorry, Al." he spoke "All I can give was my right arm for your soul."_

"_Brother..." said Alphonse softly_

_**end dream**_

Edward then woke up, hyperventillating, he had that nightmare again, Edward was sixteen years old, he had blonde hair that reached to the small of his back, and golden eyes. A bang of hair covered his right eye, he had an automail right arm and left leg, he was in his skivies, and he got out of bed, he then grabbed his watch, which marked him as a State Alchemist, and put on his usual attire, and he saw his little brother, Alphonse, who was a soul bound to a suit of armor, Alphonse was 15 years old, and a really sweet and kind boy for his appearance. And the 2 then walked and they ran into a blonde haired woman

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." said Alphonse as the woman said "Edward, Alphonse, the colenal would like to see you 2." and the 2 brothers then followed her to see the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang, and Winry Rockbell, Edward's mechanic

"Winry, what're you doing here?" said Edward as Winry broke the news

"The 100,000 year old event, the Deadly Tournament is back on again." she said as Edward said "The Tournament where the Zomgor did battle?" and Winry spoke "The same." and Edward gulped, at this rate, innocent people will end up getting injured in the crossfire. So Roy then handed Edward a belt similar to the Blay Buckle "This is the Transmutate Buckle." said Roy "It allows one to become Kamen Rider Fullmetal." he explained as Edward put it on, and Roy handed him a card with a stag beetle on the front "You'll need this to transform." he said as Edward said "Thank you, Colenal Mustang." as he then walked outside of the base and Riza said "Hang on, in order to get to that Shika Zomgor, you'll need some wheels." and she showed Edward a modified Suzuki G Strider with a sidecar, "Behold, the Alchemy Runner." said Riza. And Edward said "It's awesome!" and hopped on while Alphonse got into the sidecar and revved up the motorcycle, before driving out of the hangar.

"_Do you see the Zomgor yet, Brother?" _said Alphonse as Edward surveyed the area, "Nope, nothin'." until he heard a woman's scream and drove to the scource, the woman was Gracia Hughes, Maes' wife, she was clinging onto hers and Maes' daughter, Elicia, Elicia was only three years old, and was really talented, Maes often bragged about her, much to the annoyance of his fellow soldiers. They were being attacked by a Shika Zomgor, which looked like the Shika Inves from _Kamen Rider Gaim_, but colored black, grey and red, it had lightning surrounding it's horns, meaning that it's power was electrokenisis, and before it attacked, Edward shoulder rammed it. And Edward said "You 2 should get to safety." and Gracia said "Thank you, Edward." and carried Elicia home, and Edward slid the beetle card into the Transmutate Buckle and slapped it onto his waist, and the straps formed, and the waiting sound went off and Edward squeezed the grip and spoke "Henshin!" and pulled the grip, the front looked like an Advent Deck, the front had a stag beetle. And Edward transformed.

"_Brother..." _said Alphonse.

(cue song: "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet)

Edward looked like Ultimate Kuuga, but with the chestplate and helmet of Garren, his optics were red. In his hand was a sword that looked like Excalibur from _Sonic and The Black Knight_, but on the side of the blade was a card slot, where cards can be swiped, and the Shika Zomgor said _**"Who are you, ya cur!?" **_and Edward said "The name's Fullmetal. Kamen Rider Fullmetal." and he charged at the monster with his sword in both hands, and slashed the kaijin, causing sparks to fly off of the monster, and Edward continuously striked the monster many times, and the monster was struggling to get up, and Edward took 3 cards out and slid them across the blade

"**Kick"**

"**Stab"**

"**Harpoon Kick"**

With that, Edward got a running start and sprinted forward and did a flying side kick shouting "Harpoon Rider Kick!" and nailed the monster with a boot, which had an energy cone generating from his boot, and the monster had a green light shining from a hole in his chest and Edwad took out a card and threw it, the card got imbedded into the monster, and the Zomgor got sucked in, revealing a card with the word **"Lightning" **and a picture of a deer with lightning coated horns with 2500 attack power.

(back at the base)

"Good work, Fullmetal." said Roy as Edward smiled, he had become a Kamen Rider, and he won his first battle, but he knew that there were more battles yet to come, and Roy handed him an order to go to Leore to investigate the events of a charlatan priest using a Philosopher's Stone to create phony miracles. And the 2 then walked to the train to Leore, which then departed, elsewhere, Winry was holding a photo of Edward's smiling face _'Good luck, Edward. I hope you're successful on your journey.' _she thought. She was starting to develop feelings for the young alchemist.

(elsewhere)

"So, the first Zomgor was sealed?" said Lust as she was on the phone with somebody, and Gluttony was eating flesh off of a bone. "Gluttony, do chew quietly, I'm on the phone with Greed-niisan." said Lust and Greed said "_Soon, the Fullmetal Alchemist will become our human sacrifice." _over the phone as Lust smirked and entered her kaijin form, she looked like the Mantis Undead mixed with the Uva Greeed, she then chuckled darkly.

(cue song "Oh Yeah" by Big Time Rush)

(It just shows Edward on the Alchemy Runner on a cloudy day)

**Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeahhh  
Ohhh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So tell me who I am I supposed to be?  
What I gotta do to get you close to me?  
If I run away tonight will you follow me?  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)  
I see you standing there all alone (all alone)  
Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello  
Cause when the lights go flashing everybody to know  
It's on, it's on, it's onnn  
(Hey) Say anything you want  
I turn the music up  
'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where  
I'll leave it all behind  
To be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh  
Ohh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeahh  
Screaming oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Screaming oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Screaming oh yeah yeah **

Next time on _Kamen Rider Fullmetal_

Edward talks about the past while on the train to Leore

Which is where we learn of the Elric bros. Past!

Ya'll ready to hear this?

Find out in Kamen Rider Fullmetal Chapter 2: "The First Day"!

Edward-"This is the meaning of Equivilant Exchange!"


End file.
